Naughty Boy
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam has had enough of Jay's whining. He decides to put a stop to it.


**This came to me after the 23-09-2011 episode of Smackdown. There are no spoilers.**

**Warning: masturbation, dominatrix looking Adam, toys.**

**For my ladies.**

* * *

><p>"You've been a very naughty boy Jason." Jay groaned as he woke up and went to rub his eyes.<p>

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself once his wrists refused to move. He opened his eyes and craned his head up far enough to see across the room.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Adam purred, swinging his leg.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jay asked. "What am I doing chained up…and what the FUCK are you wearing?" Jay asked his last question just as Adam stood up. Knee high boots, black leather pants, and what looked like a black corset adorned his body.

"Fuck," Jay hissed, fighting the urge to moan.

"You like?" Adam asked, leaning over him. Jay looked up into his boyfriends hazel eyes, somehow not surprised to see them ringed with black.

"You have no idea," the handcuffed blonde murmured, leaning up to try and capture his lover's lips.

"Naughty boys don't get kisses," Adam admonished stepping back. "They get punished." Jay moaned, the sound of the threat falling from his lovers lips making him even harder.

"Adam…baby," he begged. "I'm so hard for you…don't you want to ride me…make you feel so good?" Adam reached out and trailed one finger down his lovers cock, purposely not giving him enough friction to get any enjoyment out of it.

"Imma feel good alright," Adam drawled calmly. "You, not so much." With that he walked back to his bag and bent over gracefully, drawing yet another moan from Jay as he wiggled his ass intentionally.

"What are you looking for?" Jay asked.

"You'll see," Adam called back, letting out a noise of triumph as he obviously found it. He walked back to the bed, hiding some of the objects on the chair that he had been sitting on so that it was just out of Jay's line of sight.

"This one's for you," Adam announced sliding the cock ring over Jays shaft before kneeling between his legs and taking his cock in his mouth.

"Oh fuck Adam," Jay groaned grabbing on to the headboard. "Your mouth is fucking awesome." Adam hummed around his lovers cock before snapping the ring shut just as Jay was about to cum.

"Adam!" Jay snarled. The slightly older blonde batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend innocently.

"I told you that you weren't going to feel so good," he reminded him getting off the bed. Jay watched as Adam began to run his hands down his body to the music in his head. The longhaired blonde started at his head, turning around to toss his hair over his shoulder and look shyly at Jay. The whole time he was swinging his hips to the beat in his head, making Jay groan loudly.

Adam slowly turned around, reaching up to knead his pecs through the corset, knowing Jays fascination with his 'boobs'.

"Oh fuck baby, pull it down," Jay begged. Adam scowled but did as he was told, pulling the corset down and starting to roll his nipples between his fingers, letting out a slutty moan in the process. When he took his hands away he moaned again as the lace lining the top rubbed against them roughly.

"Baby," Jay groaned clinging to the headboard. Adam grinned and slid his hands down his body, roughly massaging his cock through the leather pants he wore.

"Jay," he moaned, letting his fingers go to the zipper and toy with it lightly. Jay was looking at his groin now, almost licking his lips in anticipation. Adam finally let his fingers undo the zip, using his other hand to press the material against his crotch, moaning at the vibrations caused. He pulled the two sides apart, letting the black leather frame the bulge highlighted by the pale blue thong he wore. Jay groaned again and Adam knew it was because of the wet patch, proving just how excited he was.

"Take them off," Jay begged. Adam bit his lip coyly, even as he slid his hand inside his pants to cup his cock.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to leave them on?" he suggested. "Think about how hot it would be, me pulling my cock out right here, jerking off all over you." Jay's eyes glazed over, presumably thinking about it.

"Oh Jay-Jay," Adam called, turning around. Once he was sure of his boyfriend's attention he spread his legs and bent down, pushing his pants off. Jays groan was enough to assure him that wearing the thong had been worth it. He turned around and sat in the chair, spreading his legs over the chair arms and pulling the thong off, making sure to lift his hips at the right time and deciding to leave the corset on.

"Now it's time for the real show."

"What show?" Jay asked, fighting back a moan. With the position Adam was in he could just see his pucker if he craned his head.

"You'll see," Adam promised.

"Not in this position I won't," Jay returned. Adam chewed his lip for a second before dragging the chair around to the side of the bed.

"Better?" he asked, hooking his legs over the chair arms again. Jay could do no more than moan. In this position he could see all of his blonde, from his smooth cock to his wrinkled pucker.

Adam began to run his fingers down his body again, stopping to play with his nipples. He pinched them hard, moaning as they rubbed against the coarse lace lining the top of the corset.

"Fucking hell Adam," Jay breathed, watching his stomach jump as his lover ran rough hands over it.

"Jay..." Adam moaned as he finally let his hands take hold of his dick, his long fingers easily encircling it.

"Adam...baby...let me see you explode...let me see you fall..." Jay babbled, desperate to see his baby cum. In his mind there was no prettier sight than his blonde beauty in the throes of orgasm.

"Not yet," Adam breathed, reaching behind him to pull something out. Jay groaned loudly at the sight of the strawberry scented lube. Adam poured some over his index and middle finger, making sure to get them well lubed up before dragging his fingers to his pucker.

"Baby..." Jay moaned, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. Both blondes let out a moan in unison when Adam pushed one finger inside himself. He felt around for a minute, trying to stretch himself and find his prostate, knowing that any pain he felt would be reduced.

"Other one," Jay ordered. "Let me see you stretching yourself, let me see you fuck yourself on your fingers." Despite his best efforts Adam moaned and did as he was told, sliding his other finger inside of himself and scissoring them.

"That's my angel," Jay leered. "You look kinda empty baby, how bout you come and fill yourself up on my dick?" It took everything Adam had to resist, but he managed it, reminding himself that he still hadn't finished punishing Jay.

"Nope," he managed to get out, whining slightly as his fingers left his hole. "You don't get my ass." He reached behind himself again, pulling out a decently sized dildo. He lubed it up and slid it into himself without hesitation, relishing the slight burn.

"Fuck Adam," Jay hissed. The taller blonde didn't appear to hear him, so caught up in arching his back and thrusting the dildo in and out of himself was he.

"Jay!" he screamed, the constant pounding of his prostate sending him over the edge. Jay groaned at the sight of his lover cumming all over his own body, covering his corset with white streaks. Adam slumped back in the chair, carefully sliding the dildo out before stumbling over to his boyfriend's side, sinking down on the bed and leaning up for a sloppy kiss.

"Adam," Jay groaned when his blonde simply rested his head on his chest. When the taller man lifted his head Jay rattled his wrists.

"Sorry," Adam murmured, taking the key off the nightstand and unlocking the cuffs. Almost instantly he found himself on his back and cuffed to the headboard, with Jay kneeling between his legs.

"You teasing bitch," Jay snarled, unsnapping the cock ring. "Tie me up, wear leather and lace then fuck yourself on a dildo right in front of me. You're not getting away with that." With that he spread Adams legs wide and plunged straight inside of him. Adam screamed, loving the rough treatment.

"You bitch," Jay snarled. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Wanna come from me pounding you. I bet I wouldn't even have to touch you." Adam moaned, writhing against the sheets. Jay thrust in and out again, making sure to hit his prostate hard on every thrust. Sure enough Adam, still worked up from the show and the rough possessiveness of his boyfriend, exploded over himself in a matter of thrusts. Jay couldn't hold off much longer and held himself deep inside Adam, cumming hard. He barely held himself together long enough to unlock the cuffs and pull his blonde into his side.

"You need to take that off," he rumbled into Adams ear, motioning to the corset. The older blonde groaned but did as he was told, curling straight back into Jays side. Jay wrapped an arm around him.

"What brought that on?" he asked.

"I've obviously been too subtle in telling you to stop whining," Adam explained sleepily. "I had to get it through your head somehow." Jay chuckled softly.

"Love you babe," he said. Adam smiled at him.

"Love you too," he returned. "Now sleep." With that he snuggled in and fell asleep on Jay's chest, dreaming of getting a spanking for his behaviour. If he knew Jay it was in his near future.


End file.
